Complicidad
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Había un secreto encerrado en sus labios. Definitivamente para Adrien, su padre y Marinette ocultaban algo.


Hace años que Gabriel Agreste tomo a Marinette como su aprendiz, bajo su tutela le enseñaba con paciencia y dedicación. La chica tenia talento, eso no había duda, como habilidad y lo más importante creatividad.

Le gustaba la chica y creía fervientemente que iba a tener su propia marca en el futuro. Tenía grandes esperanzas y la verdad quería verla como su futura rival.

A partir de esta relación, Adrien se había acostumbrado al comer junto a Marinette y a su padre. Escuchar sus charlas de telas, diseños y tipos de costuras. Verlos debatir, idear y crear juntos como trabajar lado a lado.

Mientras veía esas sutiles sonrisas, sonrojos e insinuaciones y ese brillo en sus ojos, esa complicidad que se reflejaban en sus pupilas. Había un secreto encerrado en sus labios. Definitivamente para Adrien, su padre y Marinette ocultaban algo.

Poco tiempo lo descubrió, no podía ser más que eso. Esa extraña charla que había escuchado tiempo atrás:

—Le voy a decir la verdad —su voz estoica se escuchó (Gabriel)

—No lo haga, él... se va a decepcionar... —una voz fémina hablo (Marinette)

—Mi hijo merece saber la verdad.

—Lo sé, pero así es feliz.

—Pero yo no... Lo que tus manos hicieron...

—No, no lo digas...

—¿Estas segura?

—Lo estoy, no creo que este feliz si lo sabe.

Adrien se alejó cuando estuvieron a punto de salir por la puerta, no sabía que pensar de esa conversación. Estaban hablando de él, y ellos dos compartían un secreto. Era obvio.

Adrien era idiota pero no era estúpido.

Luego de un tiempo, lo descubrió, debía ser eso. Su padre estaba interesado en su amiga. (Tener ese pensamiento era descabellado) Su padre tenía el doble edad que Marinette, sentirse atraído por una jovencita no era algo que haría su papá.

O eso fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo, pero las señales eran claras, los halagos que le hacia su padre a la muchacha eran una pista y cuando su progenitor le pregunto aquello. Se despejo las dudas, como las nubes de aquella mañana.

—¿Qué te parece Marinette? —preguntó Gabriel Agreste a su hijo

—Es una gran persona, amable, gentil trabajadora, talentosa —comentando todas sus asombrosas cualidades

—En tu relación personal.

—Buena amiga.

—¿No sientes nada por la jovencita más allá de la amistad?

Eso lo sorprendió, pero contesto sin dejar de observar a su padre. El no movió ni un musculo para mostrar una expresión facial, cuando le dijo: N—no, es sola una amiga.

El solo se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Y Adrien tuvo una prueba. (Sino ¿Por qué estaría interesado si sentía algo más por su amiga? ¡Era su amiga! Algo mas era... no.

En fin, A Gabriel Agreste le gustaba Marinette y ella bueno no le era indiferente: Lo admiraba, lo estimaba, lo idolatraba y sabía que aunque no se lo decía, lo quería.

¿De qué manera? Esa era la cuestión.

No obstante si los dos se amaban, Adrien iba a apoyar esa relación, no destruirla, no desaprobarla. Porque su padre era feliz, esa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, fue más habitual desde que apareció ella.

Y el, hace mucho tiempo deseaba ver alegre a su padre.

Por eso, Adrien deseando la felicidad de los dos, empezó a verlos como una futura pareja si ya no lo eran.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

Hablo un día Marinette, se veía nerviosa y por alguna razón, sentía la mirada penetrante de su padre en su espalda.

¡Iba a revelar la relación que mantenía con su padre! Por eso el decidió hablar primero.

—Yo también tengo algo que decirte—dijo Adrien, mientras la tomaba de las manos, acunándolas como si quisiera protegerla, las mejillas de Marinette se volvieron rosadas —¿Puedo hablar primero?

Ella asintió.

—Marinette, eres tan cálida siempre me apoyas haz ganado mi amistad, mi afecto... estas dentro de mi corazón —empezó—Sé que al principio va a ser difícil ya que siempre me viste como un amigo, pero espero que me puedas ver...

Los ojos de ella brillaron, Adrien sonrió, esperando que lo siguiente que diga la haga feliz. No fue alegría lo que su cara expreso, era de completa incredulidad.

—Como un hijo.

Ella seguía con la misma cara. Apretó más sus manos.

—Eres más que bienvenida a la familia Agreste. Eres como una madre —siguió diciendo para que se ponga contenta y no crea que sea una broma.

Ella intento zafar sus manos, Adrien lo hizo mientras ella, esbozaba una sonrisa que se flaqueaba mucho.

—Espero que seas muy feliz con mi padre —añadió.

Se dio vuelta y vio a su progenitor.

—Padre, espero que tú también lo seas —dirigiéndose a los dos— ¡Les deseo la mayor de las felicidades!

Y se marchó alegre con el pecho cálido, como si hubiera hecho una obra de caridad, así él lo sentía.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Los dos estaban profundamente pasmados.

—Me mando a la Momzone—dijo Marinette, sin poder creerlo, teniendo unas ganas inmensas de llorar— Momzone, Momzone, Momzone.

Gabriel dio un suspiro largo.

—No puedo creer las estupideces que dijo mi hijo—expreso.

Después de todo, el hombre había aceptado a Marinette como su futura nuera y esperaba que Adrien deje de ser un gran ciego para ver lo asombrosa y talentosa que era la muchacha.

—Ah...—volvió a suspirar, tocándose su sien—Mi hijo es un idiota.

Lo amaba, pero ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión?

—Momzone—repitió aun en shock la chica.


End file.
